Blackbird
Blackbird is one of the two major aliases of Cortath in NationStates, the other being Cortath. Category:Cortath History Blackbird was created on December 31, 2002. It began its career in The Proletariat Coalition, taking an active role in the government of the region. As the offsite forum came to life, Blackbird joined, and eventually joined the second forum, created by Peaceful Minds. As the Coalition grew, Blackbird took an active role, contributing to the writing of the Constitution, although that was mainly the work of Southern Tasmania. Blackbird became one of the first judges on the People's High Court. He ran for Delegate when Comrade Jako stepped down from his second term, and served as Delegate for three terms. During and before his Delegacy, he became involved in intelligence, infiltrating organizations such at the Atlantic Alliance and the Black Guard. Working from intelligence with the MASS Alliance he, along with Anarchotopia, Eurosoviets, and Jako founded the Red Liberty Alliance, where he became its first (and this day only) Intelligence Director, creating a feared and powerful intelligence agency. Blackbird's pride and joy is his region, and the success of the Red Liberty Alliance. TPC entered the Alliance Defense Network, where Blackbird continues to be his region's Representative to the Council and continues to do intelligence work for the ADN, as an RLA liaison. Blackbird was appointed Secretary of State for the ADN in March 2004, succeeding Ananke to the position. His most capable Deputy was Dilber of The West Pacific, succeed by Goobergunchia when Dilber was elected Deputy Director of the ADN. In April 2005, Blackbird negotiated a settlement with Unlimited of the PRP to declare a truce in a war of words, respecting the forums of the parties opposite. Around this time, he joined The Meritocracy as Cortath, and began his career in the Senate there, although he had to apply twice to gain citizenship. He had a successful career in the Senate, where he continues to this day at the time of this writing, He was Director of the Foreign Diplomatic Corps under Consul Unistrut and Quaestor Old Lutherans, and upon Old Lutherans's resignation, he became Quaestor. He was appointed Quaestor and Vice-Consul under Consul Aesculapius. After the Consulship of Aesculapius, he ran unsuccessfully for Consul against Eli, who, upon being elected, again appointed Cortath Quaestor and Vice-Consul. He ran against Glasguensis for the Consulship, and lost. After the RP War of February '05 in the Meritocracy in the Meritocratic Administrative Distrcit, Cortath was appointed Deputy Quaestor of the Meritocratic Intelligence Agency (MIA) after the fallout from the war, during which many Senators resigned, including the DDMIA. After the Senate collapsed, Cortath, as with all Senators, was sent adrift in the world, stripped of his Senate seat. During his Quaestorships and tenure in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Cortath participated in numerous negotiations such as the Young World/Rejected Realms Army and Alliance-Defense-Meritocratic-Alliance negotiations, and also wrote a Treaty of Alliance with the West Pacific. Cortath was elected Consul of the Meritocracy, succeeding Warrior Thorin and preceding the Anti Commi Clan. Cortath Chaired the Constitution Convention of the Meritocracy, which drafted its third governing document, "The Pact," and served as the first Pact Consul and Twenty-fifth Consul overall, handing over the Consulship to his successor, Ivan Moldavi. Trivia The "Blackbird Award." annual awarded to the most effective invader group by the Founderless Region Alliance is named in his honor.